


Old Zutara

by Carliro



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Sexy, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara and Zuko are lonely as their lovers are dead, so they decide to rekindle their flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Zutara

Zuko walked up to the hut, where Katara was waiting. Ever since Aang died they had both been feeling very lonely, so they decided to act on long surpressed passions as their romantic partners were gone. It was a consolation price, but a nice one.

"Come in, darling" Katara invited sexily, feeling Zuko outside the igloo.

Zuko came in. His andropause was nasty, but with Katara it was cured, a magma of passions boiling beneath his skin, bubbling with the rising heat of desire.

He entered the hut.

Katara was healing a comatose Hasook. Hasook had been in a coma ever since he left Republic City, and missed on all the action that happened. Katara had since kept him safe, healing him when all other healers had given up. Zuko was very aroused by this motherly display.

"My love, you are so kind and gentle" he said, removing his Fire Nation jacket.

"Oh my love, it would not have been without you and your bravery that I have become this compassionate. Even as I always loved Aang and will always love him, it was you who inspired me to this path."

"Let us celebrate this achievement, my sweet."

Zuko and Katara then made out, the wrinkles in their faces touching ever so lovingly as their tongues wrestled. Zuko then began to unbutton his shirt, revealing his chubby belly and well endowed man tits. Katara blushed with much lust in her face, and was her turn to unbutton her winter gear off, revealing a black bra barely supported by her sagging old tits. They both took out their pants as they kissed, revealing their underwear: Zuko’s was white and brown as the result of his hemorrhoids, while Katara’s was a black thong.

They both went to the bed next to Hasook’s. Zuko began to remove Katara’s thong, revealing her old vagina. It was atrophied from the lack of use and filled with spiderwebs, and her labia were filled with barnacles and ticks as she took a vow to never wash her nether parts again. Zuko went to lick it, tickling the parasites and allowing the spiders from the hole to climb into his face.

"Oh Zuko, your tongue is so divine!" Katara moaned as her pussy was cleaned off the spiderwebs.

Zuko’s tongue moved down south (geddit), licking her old ass. It was wrinkly and brown, filled with fleas and bits of shit, but Zuko loved it all the same, tasting like the divine fruits of the Fire Lord’s garden. Then his tongue moved up again, teasing her large, thick clitoris that was enlarged thanks to being covered by ticks, almost looking like grapes. He then moved down again to her atrophied hole, a crab coming out to bite his tongue.

"Ouch!" said Zuko, befor emoaning as the crab began to cut his lips sexily.

Katara dislodged, and made Zuko lay on the bed; it was his turn. She removed his underwear, revealing his penis covered by seasponges and fungi. It was short and thick like a cigar, with the head obscured by a covering of seasponges. Katara began to suck it, and it indeed tasted like the best sea prunes she ever had. She licked up and down the shaft, feeling the fungi and seasponges squirt in her mouth, before focusing on the head. She could feel precum leaking from everywhere since the parastes had borrowed all the way to the urethra and made thus various exits. Zuko moaned in pleasure, as the crab kept cutting his face, cutting the lips and nose with it’s pincers in a tale of lustful abandon.

"Oh Katara, let’s skip the foreplay and unite as lovers once again" said Zuko.

Katara then climbed on top of Zuko, kissing him and allowing the crab to jump to her face, cutting her lips and tongue. It stroke a facial nerve in the cheek, and Katara began to convulse, vomiting her last lunch on top of Zuko, composed of sea prunes, sea kumquats, seal meat, penguins bones and Sun Warrior dicks. Zuko moaned as the stomach acids began to melt his face, like a benign pain that long reminded him of the sensation of having his face burned by his father, entering his facial musculature via the cuts in his lips and cheeks.

Katara wasted no time, and shoved his penis up her cunt, the friction dislodging the seasponges, fungi, barnacles, ticks, spiders and crabs. The fuckery began real fast, their love and passion no longer able to be contained by gentle precaution. Katara moaned as the crab kept cutting her face up and her vaginal walls began to peel off in the friction, black blood covering Zuko’s crotch and entering through the parasitical cannals into his urethra, like a holy inversion of the male-to-female ejaculation. Meanwhile, his face was bubbling and melting as the stomach acids made work of the skin and muscle underneath: the red facial musculature quickly turned to a dark purple, oozing pus, making it look like a beef covered with mustard. Meanwhile, the black blood going up his urethra eventually reached his prostate, corrupting it and making it enter in a state of necrosis and decay, firing sweet viral pleasure up his spine.

"Oh Zuko my love!" Katara moaned in passion, the crab dislodging from her face and ending in their fast-fucking nether regions, cutting off her clitoris and her labia majora. Zuko, meanwhile, had his cheeks and lips stripped to bare bones, exposing his jaws in a perpatual grin, accompanied by his lustful moans.

Eventually, Katara’s black blood reached his testes, tainting the sperm into a sickly yellow substance that burst from his loins in a forced gust, making his penis explode in a final orgasm. Katara had not yet reached her climax, however, so she ripped his head off and shoved it up her ass. Zuko’s final moments where in her shitty cavern, the smell of rotten seaweed and dog shit permeating his barely functioning nostrils, before his head exploded in a shower of gore and bone shards as Katara’s anal muscles contracted in her orgasm.

Katara’s orgasm ended with the delicious feeling of Zuko’s skull’s fragments piercing her ass in all directions, forming a permanent ass-tampoon and letting a current of brown shit filled blood to coat the bed. However, as Katara recovered from her passion, she was filled with horror and grief, tears running down her cut face. She embraced Zuko’s beheaded, lifeless body as she sobbed.

"No, my one true love! Korra, you will pay for this!"

Katara then bloodbended Hasook to death, and dressed herself, preparing to get her revenge on the Avatar.


End file.
